Laure Marry Harris  McGee
by DrgonRidngFaeryWitch
Summary: After a long case Tim finds out that he has a daughter named Laure and her mother has past away. But she has secrets that most people find hard to tell their parents, along with more issues most people don't believe exist. slight McAbby and Tiva
1. Discovery

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction on NCIS so please go easy on me. The basic summary is:**

**After a long case Tim finds out that he has a daughter named Laure and her mother has past away. But she has secrets that most people find hard to tell their parents, along with more issues most people don't believe exist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any other fandom. I only own Laure.**

~McGee's POV~

_I walked into my small but cozy apartment while being greeted by Jethrow, and threw my coat down on the back of my computer chair. We had FINALLY finished a case that me and the rest of the team have deprived ourselves from about four days of sleep to solve. I didn't have the energy to walk far, so I headed to the couch to sleep on. _'Well... the case is solved, the bad guys have been caught, and now...I can FINALLY go ...to ...slee-'_, I was sudenly ripped from my happy thoughts of rest by a sound that made me jump fully awake again._

'Its 2 a.m... Who calls someone at 2 a.m.?'_ I quickly silenced these thoughts as I moved toward the phone to anwser it._

_'Riiiing!...riiiiing!...riii-'_

_"Hello, Special Agent McGee."_

"Hello, Timothy McGee? This is Cathy Smith with West Virginia court issues department."

**(I don't know if there is one or not, just go with it)**

'Court issues?'

_"Uh, what's this about?"_

"Oh, well it seems that Lisa Harris has past away, and your name has come up in her will. I've been trying to contact you for the past few days. It seems like you've been mentioned in a more personal issue in it."

_"Lisa Harris? I think I remember her. We dated for a while in college."_

"Well it dosen't look like a custody problem. Your daughter's in the current guardianship of her grandparents at the mome-"

"DAUGHTER?"

**(theres a line here. just pretend. my computer isn't working with real ones lately)**

And that's how things got started. The pieces of the story were fitting together the more I talked to people. Apparently, soon after me and her had broken up in college, she started seeing someone else and thought that he was the father when she found out that she was pregnant. But after a DNA test was done it was clear that he wasn't... and I was the only other person that could be.

The reason my name was in the will was because she apparently at least wanted me to know about the fact that I had a daughter at some point. That entire week afterwards I barely got any sleep. By the Monday after I found out, I had managed to get some pictures of her and some info on her life as well. She was a girl scout, always top of her class, 14 at the moment, and just graguated high school ahead of everyone else. I had barely gotten any sleep the night before and I was late for work, but I managed to bring some small things with me about her. The one I couldn't look away from at the moment was a picture of her from when she was 9.

~In the Elevator~

I pressed the button in hast, only hoping that Gibbs wasn't in the bull pen by the time I got up there. But yet again, I didn't really have much interest in that or anything besides that picture right now. I pulled it out of me pocket again to look at it some more. _'At least I'm not risking my life to look at it in something I could wreck (yes, I know how stupid and dangerous it is to be staring at a picture while driving).'_ I still couldn't look away from her. She looked like me. She had my green eyes, my nose, and it seemed like (in the picture)... my smile. Besides being a girl and her blond hair, this could actually seem like a picture of me when I was her age. _'I can remember that conversation I had with Lisa. She said it was something that happened to all girls in her family. No matter what the fathers hair color is, a girl would be born with pitch white hair, and then over time it'll darken to blonde, and at around the age of 20 it'll be some shade of brown.'_

I was only taken away from my thoughts and the picture by the familiar '_ding!'_ of the elevator. I put the picture back in my pocket and hurried inside, relieved to see that Gibbs wasn't at his desk nor anywhere else in the bull pen. But saddly Tony and Ziva were. They were arguing again, _'No suprise there.'_ something about Tony being a sexist pig (or as Ziva said, sexist hog). But to my dismay, the moment Tony spotted me he cut off the argument to focus on me.

"So McGoo, you're a pretty lucky man today!"

"And why's that Tony?" I stated with little interest in my voice.

"Gibbs's been with Vance all morning. He hasn't been down here since before I got here. Which means that you get a free pass on being late today-"

"No he doesn't Dinozzo." _'Speak of the Boss.'_ Tony hurriedly moved himself back to his desk to continue pretending to work.

"Yes Sir."

"Sorry Boss, didn't get much sleep over the weekend."

This appearently caught Zivas eye. "None of us slept for 4 days and you couldn't sleep the entire weekend?"

"There's been alot on my mind lately."

Tony, not being able to stay out of a conversation, butted in at that. "You know, you go without sleep for too long you loose your mind."

Ziva couldn't resist making a rebuttle, "So that is what happened to you, Tony."

Gibbs had been sitting at his desk since he walked in and was now looking like he couldn't hear them, but suddenly made an interjection as they both started to yell at each other at the same time. "Hey!"

A quiet "Sorry Boss/Gibbs" coming from both of them was immediatly followed by silence. _'They've been fighting worse than usual these days.'_ But suddenly my mind went back to that picture, and I absent mindedly pulled it from my pocket again and stared at it.

By the time Tony started talking to me I was too far gone to hear him. To get my attention he crumpled up a piece of paper and through it at my head. It was one way to wake me up, but not the one I would've chosen.

As I was braking my gaze from the picture, I glanced at the clock and realized I had been staring at the picture of my daughter for a good 20 minutes. And when I looked around the bull pen I saw all eyes on me... even Gibbs had stopped whatever he was doing to notice.

"You okay McGee?"

"Yeah boss, just a little distracted." Again my eyes trailed back to the picture in my hand, and again I couldn't look away. This time I heard footsteps come towards me, but still I couldn't look away. Even when the person was standing behind me I didn't look, but Gibbs's voice came clear as day.

"Who is that, McGee?" obviously refuring to the picture.

For a moment my mind wouldn't work, but then it worked on it's own without my instruction of what to say. "That's my daughter."

**(line)**

**KAY! So that's the first chapter in my story. Please R&R to tell me if you like it! If you do that's great! If you hate it EVEN BETTER! I'm probably going to post the next chapter later today or tomorrow, but if it's later than that, blame runaway plot bunnies!**

**Well goodbye, Shalome, Dirkinshnob, and dont forget to hug a pickle! (believe it or not they don't usually get too many hugs)**


	2. Strange Sightings

**Hey, I'm back! And I have another chapter! Horray!... WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? READ PEOPLE!... I SAID ****READ!**

~McGee's POV~

Another silence broke through the room, but I could feel the concerned eyes of my friends and boss become incredulous looks of astonishment. Then all of a sudden, Abbys voice broke out through the room.

"You have a daughter?" I still didn't look up from the picture but I answered her question.

"Yeah, yeah I do... found out about her Friday." I saw a hand gently take the corner of the picture and slowly pull it from my fingers. As my eyes followed it, I saw that Gibbs was the one who took it.

He simply looked at it; it was hard to tell his emotions by the blank look on his face. But after a few moments he gave a small nod. "She looks likes you."

Abby tried to look over his sholder and see the picture, so he moved to let her have a look. "McGee, she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Laure Marry Harris." Tony and Ziva moved from their desks to see the photograph. The shock still hadn't left their faces. "Some woman from the West Virginia court issues department called when I got home and told me that her mother had passed away from a heart attack and that Laure was in her grandparents custody for the time being. In her will she wanted me to know at some point about how I'm a father."

Tony and Ziva were getting their turns to look at the picture of her at a friends birthday party. Ziva was the next to ask a question. "How old is she?"

"That picture was taken when she was 9... she's 14 now." I had gotten more recent pictures of her, in most of them she was in the background or not looking as happy as she did in this picture.

In the newer ones she had changed a bit. Her hair had been died with purple streaks and she wore mostly black skinny-jeans and a black hoodie from her high school with the words "Oak Hill Red Devils" on the front.

It was rare that I saw a picture of her outside when the skies were blue and sunny, but the one where the weather was like that she looked miserable and had her hood up with wrap-around sunglasses on. As an apparent side-effect she was always extremely pale in the pictures, but it fit with her.

Tony suddenly spoke while looking at the picture of her and holding it in his hand. "Congradulations Tim." He didn't say much the rest of the day.

We didn't get called out on a case, and the rest of the time I spent down in Abbys lab trying to answer her excited and eager questions about Laure. Most of them ranged from "How is it that you just found out about her" to "What's she like? Is she anything like you?" all the way to "When do I get to meet her?"

The rest of the week was similar, exept that eveyone else joined in on asking questions (most of which I couldn't answer). And of course, Abby couldn't hold in her excitment and told eveyone in the building... and apparently a guy working at a hotdog stand in the park down the street. Most people would usually pass by my desk and say "congradulations" or "at least now there's proof to Tony that you're not a virgan."

Friday after work, I started to pack some stuff up and put in the back of my car. There had been arrangments made that I would meet Laure that Sunday morning for breakfast with her grandmother at a small diner in Oak Hill. Tony had volunteered to take care of my dog, Jethrow until Monday.

By the time I had gotten into town and checked into a hotel it was close to sunrise so I ended up sleeping until noon. After I woke up, I walked around town to see what this place looked like. I had heard that Laure had never left the city limits.

It was a lot like the town Gibbs grew up in; not a lot of people, the largest building in sight was the 3 floor motel I was staying in, plenty of small, homeowned shops in town. It was seeming to be a nice place to live.

At around 7p.m. I was still walking around and, it being fall, the sun had gone down long ago. I hadn't eaten all day and decided to go to the Wendy's up the road to get something to eat.

On my way I passed a miniature looking play-ground with little more than a swing-set, a small jungle-gym, and a slide.

As I took a second glance at it, I saw that there was only one person there, a teenage girl with purple striped blond hair and black clothes on. I stopped walking for a moment. _'Is that... Laure?'_

The only light was a flikering from a single street lamp which made it extremely hard to see more than an outline of her.

She was on one of the swings, and seemed to be oblivious to the rest of the world as she stared upward to the sky. Next to her swing lay a large, black side-bag, a jacket, an energy drink, and a tall pile of large books.

She stopped her swing. I was standing out of her veiw, but she either somehow noticed me or really enjoyed pulling out a tazer from her bag and twirling it around in her hands. I got the message, and even though I wanted to go over and talk to her, I kept walking. _'I'll see her tomorrow.'_

After a few minutes of walking I turned around and saw that she was behind me by a few meters. As I turned back around and continued my way back to the hotel I noticed that town square was close by and realized that I had been going the wrong way.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of squeaking metal behind me and spun around. What I saw seemed to be the girl opening the the book return shaft in the door of the only library in town. She dropped 6 or 7 books in it, closed it, and headed my way again._ 'She must read a lot.'_

This time I didn't move. She noticed this and went across the street and continued at a faster pace there. Something was different though. And I easily spotted it, a small calico colored cat trailing close behind her.

It looked back at me, its eyes glowing one green and one brown in the darkness. After a moment of looking at me, it turned back around and rubbed up against the girls leg. Both of them stopped for a moment. The girl leaned down slightly and extended her arm to the ground.

It seemed that they were having a silent conversation, possibly their own form of sign-language. The medium-haired, multi-colored feline quickly climbed up her arm and rode on her shoulder piggie-back style.

As the girl continued on with her walk, the glowing eyes of the strange feline stared back at me again until they rounded the corner.

I stood there for a few more moments, trying to process what had just happen. After managing to question what a teenage girl is doing out when there's no one else except 2 or 3 cars, I heard a gurgling sound from my stomoch and remembered that I wasn't going the wrong way, I was going to Wendy's.

I shook off the feeling of confusion and curiosity of what had just occured and walked 2 more blocks to Wendy's. After I ordered 2 burgers to go, I went back to the motel, eating on the way, and realized that it was only 8:30.

_'Mabye I should call and check on Jethrow.'_ I reached for my cell phone and dialed Tonys number and didn't have to wait long. After 2 rings he picked up.

_"McDaddy! Hey hows things in fatherhood?"_

"Hey Tony. You know I don't meet her until tomorrow, right?"

_"Yeah, but come on! You had to see her somewhere in a tiny town like that."_

"How do you know the towns so small?"

_"Google Images Probie! So hows things down there?"_

"A lot like Gibbs's old town, except without the inner working of a town conspiracy and murder. 'Course I've only been here a day, so who knows?"

_"Cool. So what were you callin' for?"_

Suddenly I had urge to tell him about my strange encounter with that girl and that creepy cat. After a few moments of thinking it over I decided not to.

_"Probie! Speak!" _In the background I heard a barking dog. _ "NOT YOU! For the last time go to sleep!"_

"Just wanted to check on Jethrow, Tony."

_"LIAR!" 'Well that was loud.' "I know when you're lying Probie. Now what happened?" I need to learn how to not sound like I'm lying.'_

"Look, it's nothing."

_"Lying!"_

"Okay! Look..." I told him about the girl I saw and the freaky cat... and the tazer, and was just hoping that he wouldn't come up with one of his usual bad jokes. "And then I went to get a burger and came back to the hotel."

_"Wow. Wierd. Well, it sounds like you saw your kid or there's more that one teenage girl with purple and blond hair in that town."_

"Thanks for the enlightenment Tony."

_"No prob McGoo."_

"See ya."

_"Later."_

As I hung up I couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed by Tonys reaction. It's not like I expected much, but I at least figured that he would ask questions like "on a scale of 1 to 10 how hot was she." _'It's like he's actualy trying to be respectful of Laure when he's talking to me.'_ I tried to throw away any of those thoughts. _'Tony? Respectful? I'm loosing it.' _I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 p.m. _'It's still a little early, but I need the rest if I'm going to not look like I haven't sleptd in a week at breakfast.'_

I changed into an MIT T-shirt and shorts, then set an alarm on my cell to wake me up at 6:30. When I went to bed I hoped in the back of my mind that tomorrow wouldn't be too akward.

**(line)**

**SECOND CHAPTER! YAAAAYYY! I will now start on chapter 3.**


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter 3! YAYS! This chapter is a little short but it was hard to come up with stuff. And seriously guys, CAN I HAVE SOME FEED BACK HERE! If anything is misspelled just know that my mom spell-checks my chapters before I post them.**

_'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

I quickly reached over and turned off the alarm on my cell and checked it for mesages. I got a text from Abby and opened my phone to read it.

_"McGee! Hows thngs goin? Dont 4get that aftr brekfst u hav 2 call an tel me evryting! GOOD LUCK! Abby out!"_

_'At least it was only one message. I expected at least 4. Someone must have taken her cell.'_ I figured I should message her back.

_"Hey Abbs, thngs r goin prety good so far but it feels like its takng 4evr. Dont wory Im goin 2 call u rite aftr. Talk l8r c ya."_

Breakfast wasn't for another hour so I decided to go for another walk. _'Hopfully, I don't see another tazer or creepy cat.'_ I changed into some blue jeans and a jacket then walked outside. The sun wasn't up yet. No suprise.

As I stepped out into the cold air I was suddenly thankful that I put a jacket on. Walking down the street I noticed that the grass growing through the large cracks in the crumbled sidewalk were covered in frost.

There were plenty more cars out now. _'Probably headed out to work.'_ As I kept walking, I spotted something out of the corner of my eye... and it was glowing. I slowly turned my head to face it.

Sitting on the corner of the sidewalk across the street was the bazzar cat from the night before. It sat there, its tail moving back and forth boredly, staring at me with all-knowing eye. It didn't move. It just sat there... staring.

The sun was starting to come up now. With the extra light, I could see it in better detail. It looked too clean and well fed to be a stray. And there was a small black collar around its neck with a silver tag. As I focused into the collar I saw that there were lumps in the cloth.

The cat turned its eyes away from me and looked at the rising sun over the next of many hills. It only took a few seconds to look at and then it turned the other way and walked down the street, seeming to have forgotten me and didn't look back as it rounded a corner out of view.

_'Wierd...'_ I checked my watch to see how much longer it would be until breakfast. _'45 minutes... I'll go back to that park. Maybe that girl is still there. I want to talk to her.'_

I turned around and headed to the park where I saw her first. It took a good 10 minutes to get there, but the sun was still just coming off the horizon.

When I got there she was sitting on one of the steps on the jungle-gym with what looked like a notebook and pencil in hand. The streetlight was right above her head, but with her looking down at the notebook her face was still in the shadows.

Sitting next to her though was though was her side-bag, a pencil pouch, a V8 energy drink and 2 thick books. She was wearing her black jacket now, and a pair of black jeans and high-tops.

I didn't move a muscle, hoping that she would look up and I would be able to tell if she was Laure or not. I had looked at her pictures enough to know what she looked like.

As if I had spoken and asked those very words, she looked up and glanced down the road I had just come from. My breathing nearly stopped and I couldn't help but to stare. _'Laure...'_

That was her. That was my daughter. She looked beautiful. But only slightly different than in the pictures. Her hear was done up into an style that made it look unkempt and she had more make-up on than in the pictures. But there was no denying that that was her.

She looked away from the road and started to to close her notebook and her pencil and pouch into her bag.

When she was done she pulled a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and seemed to be comparing it to what was on her notebook.

She glanced up at me for half a second and then looked back down. But in less than a moment she looked back up at me quickly. Her eyes were wide and her face was written with astonishment.

She set her things aside without looking away from me, then stood and slowly walked over to me as if she was uncertain of what to do and I took a few steps myself. When she was a few feet away the sun was starting to shine light onto her face.

She looked at the rising sun for all of a milla-second then turned away from the light as fast as she could and ran to get her stuff.

Throwing the strap of her bag over her head and grabbing her things at an unnaturally fast speed, she made a run in my direction and went right past me.

Throwing a hushed "see you at breakfast" over her sholder, she threw her hood up and ran through a yard across the street and jumped the fence so fast that I barely saw her.

**That was the 3rd chapter for this fan fiction so far. I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEAAASE! I'LL BE YOUR BEST BUDDY! **


	4. Laure's POV So Far

**I'M BACK! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. School got in the way, so on weekdays I'll be slow on uploading chapters. But I make this one A LOT longer than the others to make up for how the last one was so short. ENJOY!**

~Laure's POV~

A lot of things have been happening lately. About a month ago my mom had a bad heart attack and passed away before she made it to the hospital.

I still feel so horrible about it. Ever since I was born, my mom had always wanted me to be perfect. Or at least her version of it. I just can't ever be it.

Her version of a perfect daughter in a small town is the popular, bubbly, school spirited, cheerleader with everyone as her friend. And not to mention, is also top of the school council, gets straight A's, and loves wearing sickeningly bright pastel colors with a smile so sweet that it's creepy.

I got the straight A's part. That's about it though. I'm more or less the kid who sits in the background with wierd rumors going around about her.

Not that some of them ain't true. But I hear the words and whispers of people when I walk by. _"She's a witch! It's true!" "No! She's a vampire!" "I saw her in the woods with a fire! And the place smelled like blood and meat! I think she was sacrificin' somethin'!" "She's nothin' but an evil satanic freak!"_

Okay, well one, yes I am a witch. Two, yes I'm basicly a vampire.

I like to call myself a Sanguanarian. It basicly means that I _need_- emphisis on **NEED, ** to drink blood. If I don't, any Sanguanarian can tell you that after enough blood deprivation, our immune system goes to hell, our body will reject any food we put in it, and that would usually be followed by some kind of depression.

(I just sneak away the blood I drain from some frozen meat in the freezer. I've never had human blood before.)

And three, I'm not a satanist; I'm pagan. (and I do have a fire in the woods sometimes. IT'S FUN AND TASTY TO ROAST WEENIES!)

Wait, I'm getting off topic. Where was I... OH YEAH!

So anyway, after my mom passed away, I started to live with my grandparents... that didn't work out so well. They don't like the life style I have to live.

And by "life stlye" I mean that I'm basicly completely nocturnal. There are a lot of reasons I guess. One thing a lot of Sangs have to deal with is an incredible sensitivity to light.

No, we do not desintigrate or burst into flames. This can usually range from slight head aches and nausia to the feeling that our skin IS actually bursting into flames.

I get the second one.

Along with that, whenever I'm seen in town, theres always some new rumor started about me, or someone screams "WITCH!" or "FREAK!" or gets together with thier friends to pelt me with rocks... It's bad. Lets just say that.

So cutting the rambling off there for now, since my grandparents don't like to deal with having to worry about thier electric bill being any higher, they let me choose someone to stay with instead of them without telling a judge.

I chose my friend Mary. She's more or less one of the only other witches in town. She's been my friend since forever. And since she's 56, she doesn't have to ask her perants if it's okay that I stay with her.

She's the only person that knows about me being a sang, so she understands more of why I don't like going outside when it's a bright sunny day. And she thinks it's okay that I go and walk around at night as long as I have a tazer on me at all times and I'm back before 7am.

Things were getting even wierder though when I found out who my dad was. He was apparently in my moms will and I learned that his name is Timothy McGee.

I searched him online and found him. He's a government agent for NCIS, which is this navy version of the FBI.

I found some pictures of him and found his facebook. I didn't message him yet though. It's not like I know what to say really. _"Hey, my name's Laure but most people call me Lorie, and I'm your daughter. Nice to meet you!"_ Not the best way to start a conversation.

After a while some arrangments were made so that I would meet him at the diner Mary works at and we would have breakfast there; my grandma has to come though. Oh! And did I mention that that is TOMORROW!

Tonight started out pretty much the same as the ones before, dispite my nervousness. I woke up at about 6pm (after it got dark), got showered and dressed. I met with Mary in the dining room once my hair and makeup was done.

"Child, you meetin' up with ya'lls daddy or a new boy you tryin' to impress?" she asked in her Luisianan drawl. Did I mention she's from Luisiana? No? Oh well. She is.

"You know I put on too much make-up when I'm nervous." I said taking a seat next to her and resting my head on my hand.

"Yeah I know. 'At's why I made you a glass." And with that she grabbed a small glass of dark, red liquid from the table behind her and set it in front of me.

I couldn't help but smile. Her knowing about my cravings was a good thing, I guess.

At the diner she would always save some blood she'd drain from the meat she had to defrost, and then she would put it little jelly jars and keep it in her freezer for when I'd come and visit with the urge to vent or try to calm down.

It smelled a little different though. A little warmer... and fresher. "This chicken or cow?"

"Taste it first." she urged with the all knowing smile I knew too well.

I hesitated for a moment, taking a quick look at her and back down to the glass. _'She's never steered me wong before.'_ And with that thought in mind, tilted my head back slightly and sipped from the brim-full glass.

_'WOW! This is great! Way better than any I've had before!'_ Mary could read the look on my face from a mile away. "Neither."

"What?"

"It ain't no chicken or cow 'at came from." Her all-knowing smile still on her face.

"What's it from then?"

"I got a cousin from down south 'at was a Crimson Swan**(1)** for a while. I started tellin' her 'bout you an' she came down outta no where sayin' 'at she was passin' through. She handed me 3 little jelly jars of blood sayin' to give 'em to ya, an' she went back to her car an drove off."

_'This is her cousins blood!'_

"So how is it?"

My mind was still in a little shock but I managed to answer her question. "Really good actually."

She smiled a bit wider to that and sat back some. "Good. She was suprised to here that you hadn't had human blood yet. It's hard to find a good donor though."

My mind started to speed up some. _'Well it's good, blood's supposed to be nutritional, and I can't let this go to waste.'_ I downed about quarter of the glass and poored the rest into a jelly jar, marking an H on the top of the lid so that I'd know to save it for a special occasion.

I felt a lot better now. But I was still hungry for something else (NOT BLOOD). So I pulled out a box of coco pops, and made a bowl. After I was done with that, I rinsed out the bowl and told her I was going for a walk.

"Don't forget your tazer!" she called from the other room.

"I won't!" I walked to my room and grabbed some stuff. My messenger bag, a tower of library books-most I need to return, my jacket, and on my way out I grabbed a V8 from the fridge.

I checked the clock in the kichen; it was only 6:45. Walking out the door, I took the time to breath in the crisp smell of the red and yellow leaves all around me. They hadn't come off the trees yet, but the scent was unmistakable.

Most would say that they could barely smell anything, but being a sang has a few perks to some degree. My sences are a lot sharper than other people and I'm a really fast healer.

I decided that I would go to the park at the end of the street. I wasn't far; I was there in about 2 minutes.

The reason I came here was because ever since I was little I've always loved going on the swings. As I stepped into the new layer of mulch I layed my things by the swing of my choice and got on.

I stayed on there for a while the only lumination being the only working streetlight in the park; it's flickering light attracting moths and bats.

I should probably clarify something. Low lighting like this doesn't bother me. Just things like sunlight on a clear-skied day or more than a few lamps on in one room of a house will bother me.

Anyway, after a while of staring off into space like I usually do when I'm swinging, I smelled something. It was like the smell of the city people that pass through sometimes, but it was there and wouldn't go away.

I pyschically scanned the area for life energy. There was something a few yards behind me that seemed to be something besides a stray animal or a plant.

I stopped the swing for a moment and pulled out the tazer Mary makes me carry on me, making sure to put it in open view, and twirled it around in my fingers.

After a moment I heard footsteps and saw a guy walk down the rubbled out sidewalk. I kept an eye on him for a moment or two, making sure he wasn't going to turn around.

When he didn't, I put the tazer back and remembered that I needed to return the library books I'd finished reading. I tied my jacket around my waist, slung my messenger bag over my shoulder, picked up my books and V8, and headed toward the library in town.

After a few minutes of walking on autopilot I saw that the guy from before was walking in front of me. I just kept going though.

When I saw that he had passed the library and stopped across the street from town square, I took the opportunity to walk up to the door of the library and open the return shaft.

For a moment I felt the mans eyes on me but ignored him and dropped in the 7 books I'd finished reading this week and tucked the other two under my arm.

As I kept walking on the sidewalk I'd been on, I noticed that the man was still standing there... and he wasn't moving from his spot. He was looking at me.

I couldn't see his face from the dark, run-down streetlights from behind him; and even though I could sence with the energy around him that he didn't mean any harm I went to the sidewalk across the street and walked a little faster.

After a few seconds, I felt something rub up against my leg and I stopped to look. When I turned around I saw that it was Sassy, Mary's cat. The only time she's inside is when it snowy or raining so I don't usually see her unless I'm out.

A lot of sangs have a type of psychic ability, and I'm no exception. I can understand what animals and plants are saying. I'll have conversations with animals from all over town all the time.

Dogs usually say _"Please give me a treat! Please!" _or _"Will you scratch behind my ears?,"_ and cats will usually be interested in when and what their next meal is; birds will talk your ear off with just about anything, and plants will almost always tell you ways to make them grow faster.

Sassy would sometimes get into an average conversation with me, and in them she would sound completely human with the way she says things.

"That guy's strange, he just stands there and watches ya." she said to me.

I didn't look over, I just lowered my arm down as an offer of a piggy-back ride she usually asks for when she's too lazy to walk with me.

"Thank you!" she cheered as she climbed up my arm and onto my shoulder. I turned back around and kept walking, still feeling that guys eyes on me.

After I rounded a corner I opened my V8 and took sip. Sassy started to tell me about what things had happened while I was asleep.

It suprised me how much she could see in the day time when she always naps on and off. But I listened.

When it was 5am, I droped Sassy off on a street corner she usually napped on and went back to the park. I sat down on one of the steps for the tiny jungle-gym and pulled out my drawing notebook and pencil-pouch.

When it got cold I put my jacket on to stay warm. I spent I don't know how long sipping on my V8 and drawing pictures; but when I was about done with one of my dad, I took a look up for a second and glanced down the road to where the sun usually rose from around this time of year and saw that it was nearly dawn.

I started to pack up my stuff to go to the diner where me and Mary agreed that I'd go straight to for the breakfast meet up. I put my pecil-pouch away and pulled a picture of my dad out of my jacket pocket and compared it to the drawing.

I felt a strongly emotioned presence a little ways in front of me and glanced up for a milla-second and looked back down at my drawing.

_'Wait! What was that!'_ As my eyes shot up I recognized the face immediatly as my dads! I was in complete astonishment. I set my things aside and uncertainly stood and took a few steps toward him; he took a few paces as well.

But when I was about a yard away from him, I felt a incredable burning feeling on my face. I looked over at the road and saw that the sun was rising. The light stung my eyes and I immediatly turned, grabbed my things, ran past my dad while throwing "see ya at breakfast" over my sholder in a hush tone, threw my hood up, and jumped the neighbors fence at top speed. And trust me that's fast.

I stopped when I got under the awning on Mary's patio. As I looked at the clock I saw that I was running late. In a hurry, I tucked my face deeper into my jacket, pulled out my wrap-around sunglasses, shoved my hands into my pockets and make run for the diner.

**WOW! THAT WAS LONG! So tell me if you like the chapters in Laures point of view or if you'd like it better if I just do them all in McGee's. I'll try to post again soon! But if one isn't up tomorrow, BLAME THE EDUCATIONAL SYSTEM!**

**(1)Crimson Swan: a person that is a blood donor to Sanguanarians.**


	5. Breakfast and More

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've recently been checking out a few books from the library and I've been reading them for awhile. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE: SUPER LONG CHAPTER! YAYS!**

~McGee's POV~

I was trying to process what had just happened. _'Okay, I saw her, she tried to come up to me, she turned back around, grabbed her stuff and ran off. Wait, what was it that she said?' "See ya at breakfast."_

I pulled out my phone to check the time. 10 minutes until breakfast. If I didn't hurry, I would be late. I started to run in the direction of the diner.

I managed to get to the diner about 5 minutes early. The sun was now above the horizon and shining brightly through the windows.

The diner was mainly empty except for a table or two. I took a seet at the window and tried to catch my breath.

Someone walked over to my side. I turned my head and saw that it was a skinny woman that looked around 45; she was wearing an old apron and drying a glass with a small piece of cloth. She looked at me with a wide, welcoming smile.

"You Tim?" I was still breathing heavily but nodded my head in response. "I'm Mary. Lories granny called in sick at the last minute. I'm a friend of Lorie and I got the okay to be the one to have breakfast with ya'll." She spoke in an accent too southern to be from around here. Maybe Luisiana?

"Nice *huff* to meet you." I reached out and shook her hand.

"Ya know 'at cha didn't have to run here, right?"

"What? *Huff* Oh, I was *Huff* running late *Huff*." I continued to try and catch my breath.

"I'll gettcha a glass uh worter." With that she went to the kichen. Through my huffing I just barely heard the sound of running water for a few seconds; then, Mary came back with the "worter" she promised.

I eagerly took the glass and drank it until the sore, dryness in my throat was gone. When I set the empty glass down, I had almost caught my breath. Mary sat down in the chair across from me; she started asking me questions about things like my work and the kind of things I was wanting to talk to Laure about.

After the conversation was started I was easily telling her a lot of the things I do and always wanted to do. She mentioned a few times how Laure was interested in some things like I was.

~Laure's POV~

I ran through the back door to the diner and slammed the it shut behind me. I put my back to it and sunk to the floor, breathing heavily from exhaustion. I looked up at the old, dusty clock on the wall of the kichen (where I was). I was 10 minutes late for breakfast.

It wasn't a long way to the diner. On a regular basis I come go from the park and be here in about 10 minutes, but with it being an unuasually sunny, clear-skied, autumn day, it took me a lot of time trying to stay in the shade as much as possible.

I got off the floor and walked to the sink and made a glass of water, guzzled it down in seconds, and made my way over to the window where I could see the whole diner from. As I looked out I spotted my dad sitting at a table by the window, talking to Mary.

I quickly rung the bell on the sill of the window to get Mary's attention, then ducked down so no one would see me.

I heard Mary saying that she would be right back, and then footsteps coming in my direction. When Mary got to the other side of the door and into the kichen, I was crouched down on the floor still breathing slightly heavy.

She looked down at me and with an amused smile on her face, and started to shake her head. "You are filthy." I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in leaves and loose dirt. "Come on." she said and headed over to the sink. I obediantly followed her; she had me stand while she dusted me off and picked the leaves that had managed to get under my hood and into my hair.

After that she picked up a wash cloth and wiped small parts of my face. When she was done with that, she looked at my face for a moment with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Go talk to yous daddy and I'll bring some eggs and bacon out to ya'll."

And with that, she turned her back and went to the stove to start cooking.

I looked over to the window and changed my position so that I could get a peek of my dad. He was looking over to the front door like he was expecting to see me walk through it and then checked his watch.

I realized that he must have been waiting on me this whole time. Cautiously, I walked through the door to the main part of the diner. I looked at him for a moment; he was looking at the door again.

I stood there for a few seconds, afraid of the bright light coming from the window he sat at. Mary came out behind me and noticed my dilema. "Tim!" my dad turned his head and saw me standing there with her. "Why don't ya'll take a seat over here. Food'll be ready in a few minutes. How do ya like your eggs?"

She slightly gestured to the table next to the counter-a place I usually sit at because was the only one with a filtered lightbulb in it. Mary had gotten it so that I wouldn't have to sit and eat in complete darkness.

"Uh, scrambled." He stood and walked over to the table and took a seat; I took the one opposite.

"Sorry I'm late." I said absent mindedly.

"It's alright." My head was down; I couldn't look him in the eye. I could just feel the awkardness in the room. "So, uh, if it's alright could you tell me why you were out so late last night? It's not really that safe to be out at that time of night."

_'Kay, didn't expect that question. Wel,l I can't lie to him.'_ "I'm basicly nocturnal. I have an allergy to bright light. Which, by the way, is why I left in a hurry earlier. Sorry about that." _'Oh, nice one! Now look what you did! Well, it's kind of true. Kind of and almost are the same thing! And the only time almost counts for anything is with the horse shoes and hand granades!'_ I tried to block out the inner argument with one of the voices in my head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a lot of people think that it's just an excuse to stay up late though."

"You know I have a friend that's a doctor, he has more stories to tell than anyone I've ever met, I think he said something about someone he tried to treat a while back who turned out to have an allergy to light."

I smiled a little to that and looked up a little. _'He actually believes something that I've said? Well it's a lie, but only a few people have listened and really believed what I've said.' _"The reason Mary wanted us to sit here is because this is the only table that's light is filtered. She's been one of my best friends ever since I can remember."

"She mentioned. She seems like a nice friend to have."

"She's like the crazy aunt that your NOT afraid won't take you seriously." We both laughed a little to that.

~McGee's POV~

As our conversation starts to really take off, I heard a _'Ding!'_ that reminded me of the elevator. I looked over to where it came from and saw a bell on the window between the bar and the kichen but there wasn't anyone there.

"I'll be right back." Mary said as she got up to go into the kichen. After she left, I looked out the window, searching for the face I had come here to see. After a few minutes I checked my watch and saw that it was about 15 minutes past when she was supposed to be here.

I looked out the widow again to continue my search. After another minute I heard Mary call my name. When I turned I saw Laure standing there with Mary behind her. She had wrap-around sunglasses on and her hood up.

"Why don't ya'll take a seat over here. Food'll be ready in a few minutes. How do ya like your eggs?"

"Uh, scrambled," I managed to stumble out as I stood and headed over to the table she gestured to. I took a seat and Laure took the one opposite to me.

"Sorry I'm late." she said. She had her head down and wouldn't look at me.

"It's alright." My mind started to go back to questioning why she was out so late the night before. "So, uh, if it's alright could you tell me why you were out so late last night? It's not really that safe to be out at that time of night."

She looked like she was contemplating what to tell me. A few moments later she gave me an answer. "I'm basicly nocturnal. I have an allergy to bright light. Which, by the way, is why I left in a hurry earlier. Sorry about that."

"Really?" _'She's allergic to light? I think Ducky said something about someone he treated having an allergy to light before. Why does she keep saying sorry for?_

"Yeah, a lot of people think that it's just an excuse to stay up late though."

_'Why would someone fake an allergy like that?' _"You know I have a friend that's a doctor, he has more stories to tell than anyone I've ever met, I think he said something about someone he tried to treat a while back who turned out to have an allergy to light."

I saw a smile creep onto her face and she looked up a little. _'It's like me believing her is worth everything.'_

"The reason Mary wanted us to sit here is because this is the only table that's light is filtered. She's been one of my best friends ever since I can remember."

"She mentioned. She seems like a nice friend to have."

"She's like the crazy aunt that your NOT afraid won't take you seriously." We both laughed a little to that.

After that, things seemed to fall into place with our conversation. She is apparently an online writer, a book lover, and has an insane c0usin named Austin that seems to come up with new ways to end up in a hospital each year at thier family reunion. She had taken her sunglasses off by now.

I told her about the books I had written in the past and the people I work with. Eventually, we got into a conversation that didn't really have a specific subject to it.

At some point Mary came back and gave us our breakfast and said that it was on the house. Laures food looked a little under done to me, but she seemed to enjoy it all the same. By the time I checked my watch it was after 11am and Laure was yawning and looking pretty tired.

"You tired?"

"Hm? Uh, yeah, a little. I'm usually asleep by 9 or 10."

The diner had really picked up by now with people getting an early lunch break. Mary had suddenly made a break for the table we sat at, took our long empty plates and looked concerned at Laure.

Laure took in a long yawn. "Well, it's definatly past time you get to bed."

"But I'm not *Yaaaaaaawwwwwwn* tired."

"Mm hm. I'll get someone to take you back to my place and you can spend the day there in the guest room."

"Okay." she sounded disappointed. Mary walked away to find someone to take her.

"You know I have a number you guys can call anytime if you wan't." _'That way I can talk to her anytime.'_

"That sounds great!" I wrote my number on a napkin and gave it to her.

"So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll call later okay?"

"Kay."

We stood from our seats and she walked over and gave me a hug. It took a moment to understand that she was really hugging me. I hugged her back and for a moment I felt like I was going to cry with how happy I was. But I held the tears back.

We pulled away from each other and Mary came back with an umbrella in hand. "Couldn't find anyone, but I got Barbie to take care of things until I get back. Come on." Laure walked over to her and took the umbrella. "It was nice meetin' ya Tim."

"Like wise." Laure put her sunglasses back on and headed to the kitchen door. She turned back for a moment and waved goodbye. I waved back to her hoping that this wasn't really goodbye.

Laure and Mary walked through the kitchen door and I was left standing there. I walked out the front door, and back to the hotel. I started getting my things together to go back to Virginia when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Abby.

_'Uh oh, forgot to call her.'_ I reluctantly answered it, knowing that she wouldn't stop calling until I did.

"McGee! You were supposed to call me!"

"Abby, calm down. I just got back from breakfast."

"What? I'm eating lunch and you just got done with breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"So... how was it, what is she like, did you mention me and Gibbs and Tony and Ziva?"

"Abby! Slow down."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"I can tell. Well breakfast itself was good, she really is a lot like me, and yes I mentioned you guys."

I put my phone on speaker and set it down, knowing that this would be a while. I continued to pack my things up and then loaded them in my car. I eventually had to cut off the conversation to focus on the road as I reluctantly drove away.

~6 hours later~

It's a long way from Oak Hill to Norfolk, and with all of the freak traffic, it was an even longer drive.

I knew that Tony was in my apatment the moment I walked in. He wasn't the one I saw that gave it away though. It was Gibbs.

"Tony! What are you doing here?" I called.

"McGoo! You're back. Long story-but hey, did you see that cat again? The way you talked about it it sounded pretty creepy." He said as he walked into the room.

"Uh, yeah I did."

"So how'd the breakfast meet go?"

"Good." I paused for a moment, remembering all of the things I talked about with Laure. _'She really is a lot like me.'_ "I think that I really want to be a part of her life... and her a part of mine."

Tony took a seat on the couch and looked like he was in deep thought. "Then make her a part of your life."

"Huh?" I was confused with what Tony was suggesting that I do.

"Get custody of her." He spoke as if he was casually talking about the weather.

"I don't know if she would want to leave her home. She's never stepped foot out of that town. It seems like too much to put on her sholders right now. I mean her mother just passed away, her allergy to light would be a huge problem, and all of the rest of her family is there."

"She has an allergy to light?"

"Yeah, we had to sit at a table with a filtered light bulb to eat. All of the lights out here in this town are on at night and they could seriously hurt her."

"Don't they make windows with light filtering glass or something? You could get those and the curly light bulbs. Oh, and if she wants to go outside, just make her put on a couple coats of sunsblock."

I looked at Tony like he was insane... which he is.

But he was on to something. If I get lightbulbs and windows that filter light, she would be perfectly fine. At home anyway.

And Abby always carries around her parasel! And Marry and her left the diner with an umbrella! If she actually did want to stay with me, she would be fine!

Suddenly, the phone rang. As I looked at the caller ID, I didn't recognize the number.

"So," Tony said starting to eat a bag of Doritos, "Who is it?"

"I don't know." I picked up the receiver and answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey!" _I was Laure.

"Hey, you're up already?" I had forgotten that she was going to call.

_"Yeah! It's hard to get to sleep when you're full of sugar and caffein!" 'Wow, she must really like energy drinks.'_

"I can tell."

_"Hey! Did I ever tell you how much fun it is to jump on a trampoleen out here?"_

"No?" _'Why is she talking about trampolenes?'_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I JUST JUMPED SO HIGH I SCARED A BIRD THAT WAS FLYING!" 'So that's why.'_

"You're on a trampolene right now?"

_"Yep! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

I couldn't supress a chuckle. She seemed like such a little kid now. And earlier today we were talking about jobs and economic issues!... And then the time her cousin walked around town for 3 days with a snapping turtle holding onto his elbow.

~Laure's POV~

Our conversation continued on like that for a while. Eventually I had to get off because the phone batterie was almost dead.

The months after that day seemed to remain the same for the most part. Except for my dad calling. But I loved it when he called. It felt nice to know that I finally had a parent that cared. I knew better in the past than to ask my mom about my dad. She was an alcoholic, and me asking questions would've only made things at home worse.

After a while I got to go to visit my dad and stay with him for some weekends when he didn't have to work. What he did to his home really suprised me. He bought lightbulbs and windows that filtered light! And whenever we went outside he would hand me a paracel that kept any street light's luminents away from my skin.

I had gone to an amazing dinner with him and his co-workers. But in the middle of dinner, I caught a glimps of Tony taking one of the shrimps off of my plate. _'He will PAY for that!'_ Yeah, bad move there.

This woman named Abby seemed really nice. She was definatly a hugger! And everyone complimented me on the clothes that I wore. It wasn't much; A ruffled, black, pesant skirt, a violet, ruffled dress shirt, and some dark, brown, leather slippers. (But I may have worn a little extra make up though)

By a year later my dad had gotten a new apartment that was much larger. It had 2 bedrooms and much more living space. And right after he got it, he asked if I would want to come and actually LIVE with him!

As much as I loved the town I had grown up in, I really wanted to come and live with him. After some thinking I said yes and packed my things to move in.

**Well, what do you think? It took me a while to type all of it. You guys can probably tell since I haven't posted in soooooooo ling. But I'll try to post more often. R&R!**


	6. Jimmy's New Home & a Breakdown?

**I got this chapter done REALLY fast! I spent literally ALL DAY on it. Now I must warn you, I changed the rating of this story because of this chapter and advise the younger readers to not read this anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anyone on the actual show.**

~Laure's POV~

It was a little different actually _living _with my dad than just visiting. He really did work a lot. But that was okay. I had managed to convince him to let me keep Sassy with me-but only because he wasn't allergic to her like he was with other cats. That's something she can do; if she doesn't like you, she can purposefully make you allergic to her (if you're usually allergic to cats).

And his dog Jethrow is really nice. Him and Sassy get along great. I still usually stay awake only during the night. Unless it's a weekend (when my dad doesn't work). For the first few weeks of living there, I'd get bored and tried to make myself useful by cleaning or taking Jethrow and Sassy out for walks.

But for the most part I would stay inside. And then my dad did something that really caught me off guard-he gave me an allowance! I'd never gotten an allowance before! I would usually stay away from home as much as I could when my mom was alive because she'd sometimes get... violent (not that I'd tell people-especially not dad!).

After about 6 or 7 weeks of sitting at home, dad thought it would be a good idea to make some friends. Even though they weren't human, Jethrow and Sassy were all that I really felt like I needed. But I went out to look around town anyway just to see what all kinds of things they had in this place.

I found some places that I was really interested in. A nice coffee shop, a HUGE library, a non-formal poetry club, and best of all, an old ware-house.

The place wasn't structurally unsound or anything, just old and forgotten. I decided to spruce the place up a little. You know sweep the floors, move some stuff around.

And they city had forgotten to turn off the electricity, so I brought in some filtered light bulbs and switched out the old ones. I turned the shelves into book shelves, brought in a clock, some cushions and a lawn chair, and turned the second floor of the place into basicly an apartment away from my apartment.

In the back I found an old fridge with a sandwich from possibly the 1970's and threw that out (I showed it to Jethrow and he was scared of it!:D). I filled the fridge with my favorite things: V8's, chocolate, sandwiches (not from the 1970's), and most importantly, blood. I've got to keep it somewhere that my dad won't find it!

Over some more time, I met some really awesome friends that were into the same things as me! Cartoons, the paranormal, and most of them even had powers like me! Well I kind of have more powers than any of them, but they are really awesome friends.

I've also spent a lot more time with Abby lately. She's really nice. The other week she came by to visit and wanted to see what I did with my room, and ended up looking through my closet with me and ultimitly deciding that I needed a better wardrobe (not that I can blame her).

I really didn't have too many choices clothes-wise. Most were hand-me-downs from cousins that were a lot smaller than me. And of course my dad thought that it was a great idea. In reality, she did most of the shopping because I really don't know how to.

By the time we got back, it was around dinner time and dad was starting to cook.

~In the McGee residence~

"Hey, how was the shopping?" my dad asked as we walked in the door.

"Fun!" Abby shouted instantly.

"Humiliating!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"How was it humiliating?" Tony asked from the kichen table (some of the gang were coming for dinner tonight).

"She's just cranky that I made her get fitted for new bra's." she called while setting down the many bags she was carrying. She made a quick sprint to the kichen before continuing. "The ones she had were all way too small for her! And they were hand-me-downs. HAND-ME-DOWNS! It's a scientifically proven fact that women who wear bras that are too small have a 113% increased chance of developing breast cancer McGee!"

The two boys just stared at her in the same slightly confused expression they usually had during one of Abby's rants. I caught Tony apparently trying to see a comparison of Abby's words to the suject at hand its-or should I say-thier selves.

I had to interject now before things got any worse and more people arrived. "Can we stop this conversation now?"

"Sorry." Abby started to have a very regretful look on her face and I couldn't stay mad at her.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry, my head is just _killing_ me." I said as I started to carry some of the bags to my room.

As I walked in I dropped the bags on the floor and immedatly felt relief in my fingers. Without missing a beat, I headed over to my bedside table and picked up the bottle of Aleve on it. I've always had chronic headaces; and therefor, always had my own bottle of medicine to myself.

I opened the container, shook out two pills, and dry-swallowed them. Mesaging my temples, I made my way to the pile of shopping bags on the floor and started to pull out clothes and stack them in piles by the specific type of garment: shirts, pants, skirts, leggings, underclothes, and shoes. Luckily, Abby understood my style of clothes and most of the shirts were black with logo's of my favorite bands on them. Evanesence, Paramore, etc.

After about 10 minutes I heard a knock on my door. But trapped under a mountain of clothes I could barely move. "Come in!" I heard the door open and looked over to see my dad standing there looking at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Wow, that's a lot of clothes." he said in an astonished voice.

"Help! I'm trapped in a clothes mountain! How will I survive? I know if I scream for Tony to come in and help me, and then I'll hit him over the head, kill him, and roast him over a pile of burning T-shirts for food!" I started to yell in an over dramatic voice.

The exprssion on my dads face changed to one of amusment. "As much as I'd love to see that, I think it would be best-and most legal-if we just get you out of there."

I reach my hands into the air for him to grab them and felt myself being pulled out of the mouth of the clothes monster. "Thanks! But I really wanted to see what Tony cabobs taste like."

"We can try that next time people come over. Oh, and by the way, everyones here and dinners ready."

"Awesome, so we're having chicken stir-fry, right?" I asked as we walked out of my room and down the hall.

"Everyone had you out voted and you know it. We're having spaghettii and meatballs." he said with the smile still on his face. And it was true, I was out voted by everyone.

"It was worth a try." I said as we walked into the kitchen where I saw everyone from the team exept Jimmy. He always had to study and rarely came to a get together with everyone during the fall. But he was still my closest friend on the team.

As I sat down I felt like everyone was watching me. "What?" I asked as my dad started to bring the garlic bread out.

Everyone had amused faces and Tony was the one to speak first. "There's a sock on your head." he stated, pointing at my the top of my head. I tried to look up through my violet streaked bangs and see. I reached up and touched the top of my head and felt a piece of fabric. As I pulled it down and saw it, I could clearly see a long, blood red, toed sock with bunny skeletons on it in random places.

"I've been looking for this sock!" I looked at my dad as he finally took a seat next to me. "You did that on purpose! And for all you know, this sock could have been possessed by the spirit of that clothes monster and attacked everyone at this table!" And with that final statment everyone laughed and dinner continued on.

~5 months later~

Things have really been going great lately. Since my dad started to give me an allowance, I'd been saving half and investing in the stock market with the rest. Now I know what you're thinking: she lost all of her money and got in trouble with the bank.

Well you guys are WRONG! After seeing that I was doing great with the small first few amounts I invested, I started to do more. And when I know that one company was about to go through a downslide, I would withdraw until I knew that there was going to be a better outturn coming.

How do I know this stuff you ask? Well I've told you only a few of my powers. Another is clarvoiance. My dad still doesn't know about this kind of stuff though. But I'm managing my money better than most people.

With all of the money I made I had managed to upgrade the second floor to the warehouse. A new wall color, carpeting, and even some furniture and a ktichen! It was a regular place to stay if the sun came up too soon for me to get home and I forgot my parasel.

And for the first floor, me and my friends turned it into a nice place. But we had an important rule, don't tell anyone about the place. I had "tried" to tell the Mayor about the warehouse, but he didn't listen. Not my fault.

I was feeling really bad about not telling my dad about this kind of stuff. So I tried to tell him at times, but he always thought that I was joking and didn't take what I was saying about it seriously! Again, not my fault!

I really didn't have much use for the second floor and didn't know what to do with it though. At least, not until I came for a visit to my dad's work place.

~NCIS HQ~

I stepped out of the elevator, file in hand. As I walked out I made a quick pace for the bull pin and saw my dad at his desk. Everyone else was gone somewhere or another and my dad was the only one there. "Here's the file." I said as I held it out to him.

"Thanks. I just don't know how I forgot it." he stated, flipping through the pages.

"No problem, and you didn't forget it. Sassy tried to eat it." And it was true. Sassy had a type of eating disorder where she would eat things that aren't really considered food. But usually it's just tissues and notebook paper.

"Why does she eat paper again?" He asked.

"She has pica disorder. She needs to eat paper." I told him as Gibbs and Tony walked into the bullpin.

"Why's Lorie here?" Tony quesioned as he took a seat at his desk.

"Sassy stole my dads wallet again and tried to eat his drivers license." I said pulling my fathers wallet out of my pocket and handing it to him. It was the truth! Sassy's been mad at my dad lately for changing her food brand to generic.

"Again?" Tony asked.

"She's still mad about the whole foodbrand thing." I tried to tell him. They never understood what I meant by saying things like that, but they never questioned it or took that seriously either.

"You hear that McGee? The cat's got it in for ya." he said in one of the voices that he used to inpersonate movies.

"Never seen it Tony." my dad stated understanding what Tony was trying to do. Before Tony could start asking how he hadn't seen that movie, Jimmy came running in with suitcases in hand and soaking wet.

It was one of the days we had gotten freezing rain instead of snow this week. "I'm so sorry I'm late guys! You see, my dorm was put under quarentene because there was this guy on campess that tried to hide his pet ferret in the buildings bathroom for a few hours from the building adviser. And then th-the ferret got out, a-and started to reproduce. And n-now th-there's a ferret i-infestation. So I-I had to p-pack u-up a-and th-then m-my car b-broke down and I-I had to walk." I listened as his studdering grew worse with every word.

"Mr. Palmer, calm yourself!" I turned around and saw Ducky making his way over in his usual work scrubs. "Good God, you're going to catch your death out in that weather!" He started to take Jimmy's arm and pull him over toward the elevator. "Lets have you checked, you're as pale as a ghost!" And with that, they both went downstairs.

Now there were two things going through my mind right now. First, I'm paler than he is and no one's said that to me. And two, now I know what to do with second floor.

~30 Minutes Later in Autopsy~

I stepped out of the elevator, hood pulled far over my face for protection from the super lights of this floor, and looked through the sliding doors to see if Ducky was there. When I was sure that he wasn't, I walked in and saw that Jimmy was still trying to get warm in a blanket by the desk in the corner.

As I walked over to him I saw that he was now in some dry scrubs instead of the dripping suit and bow-tie he came in with. But still had his soaked socks and shoes on.

~Jimmy's POV~

I pulled the blanket tighter around me in an attempt to warm my body faster. Dr. Mallard had left to see something that Abby wanted him in her lab to look at. I sat silently in the chair at his desk, hoplessly trying to see if I could get some heat from the desk lamp.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the sliding doors woosh open and close. At first I assumed it was Dr. Mallard, but became suspicious when I didn't hear the person say anything. Then instead, simply walked over to me. "Dr. Mallard, is that you."

I raised my head to get a decent look of the person but only saw a blurry blob, then remembered that I had set my glasses on the desk to dry. I reached over to grab them, but couldn't even see where they were. As I felt around on the desk for them, the figure picked them up for me and placed them on my face.

I adjusted them stightly and took another look at this person. As the blur became a solid figure, I easily recognized it.

"Laure? What are you doing down here?" She had only come down here once before and hurried back out. Not because of the bodies, she said, because the lights were so much brighter than they were everywhere else in the building.

"I think I can help with your living issue." Immediatly, I asumed that she meant to move in with her and McGee.

"I don't think your dad would want me there." Her face looked out in confusion.

"What? Oh, no. I didn't mean that. But just meet me at this address after you clock out. Okay?" She held out a peice of paper with an address on it. I took the paper and looked closely at it.

"Why?" I asked as I looked back up, but she was gone.

~10 P.M.~

As I clocked out, I reached back into my pocket to get the peice of paper out again.

After Laure had disappeared from autopsy, Dr. Mallard came back and I asked him if he had seen her. He told me that she was leaving the building to go home and get back to sleep since it was noon and she was usually up at night.

Strangely enough, when I went down to the parking garage as a shortcut from the rain, I saw my car in it's usual parking spot. When I opened the door nothing was missing, and when I tried to start it, it worked.

The rest of the team were having to stay late for the current case. And even though all of this was so strange, I still decided to go to the address that Laure had given me.

_'When she's involved, what isn't strange?'_

As I pulled up to the building, I noticed something. I was a warehouse. But there seemed to be a new set of wooden stairs that led to the second floor. I took another look at the paper and noticed something on the back.

_"Second floor"_

It seemed so strange. But I had learned to live with it ever since Laure had moved here. If something strange was going on with her that involved a person, it always had a positive outcome... unless you were Tony.

I remembered that the last time something involved me, she threw a surprise birthday party and everyone came.

_'I hope I'm not doing something stupid.'_

I walked up to the steps and tested one before I started to go up. When I got to the door, I knocked a few times but no one came. I heard music inside and thought that she just couldn't hear me. When I looked around I saw a key sitting on the banister of the porch and saw another peice of paper under it.

_"Jimmy"_

I slowly turned the key and opened the door. The music was much louder now and I was starting to feel more comfortable from the warmth of this place. But I could hear a voice that didn't sound like it was from the song and followed the sound.

As I walked in and looked at the place I was, I noticed that it was like an apartment. The walls were painted a blood red color, there was furniture, carpeting, and in the back I saw a few doors, a kichen, and a living room.

This actually resembled the warehouse the Laure had told us about a while back. The one she had found and with the help of the money she made from the stock market, turned into an really nice place. We all just thought that she was joking! I never thought that she was being serious!

I could now identify the voice as Laures and followed it to a back room. The door was cracked open a little and I could see her in there singing to a song on her iPod player.

_"Without a soul  
My spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead...  
It...  
Back...  
Home.._

_Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside!  
I can't wake up!  
Wake me up inside!  
Save me!  
Save me from the Dark..."_

As I listened I could see that she was in what looked like a bedroom and taking some books off of shelves and putting them in a medium sized, cardboard box. I hesitantly knocked on the door to get her attention.

She turned around and then turned the music down so that we could hear each other. Sometimes I wonder why it is that she seems more like a kid that Tim had with Abby than anything else.

"Welcome to Casa`a do Lorie! And I have no idea what that means since I don't speak spanish!" she yelled cheerfully.

"W-what is this place? I mean, you told us about a warehouse that you fixed up, but we all j-just thought that you were joking-" she held her hand up to stop me from rambling on.

"I know that you guys thought that I was joking. But I wasn't. And since it takes so long to clear out a ferret infestation and I don't really use this floor, you can have it!" she said throwing her hands up and using extra enthusiasm in the last four words of her sentence.

"Wait, I don't understand. You're letting me stay here? I mean, this place is huge and you're just going to let me stay until I can go back to campus?"

"Yes, yes, and no." she stated.

"What?"

"Yes, I'm letting you stay here. Yes, this place is huge. And no, you can stay here as long as you want. Well if you want to stay here."

I was in shock with all of this. This place actually exists, and she's letting me live here? I knew that wierd and crazy things happen when she's around, but this?

"So, come on. I'll show you where everything is." she said walking out the door that I was standing at.

I obediently followed her. She showed me the kitchen, bathroom, livingroom, closets, study, and guest room.

"Why do your have a guest room here?"

"There was a lot of space and I didn't know what to do with that room."

We went back to the first bedroom and she picked up the box she had earlier.

"Why do you have that box with you?" I asked finally.

"I just left some stuff here a couple times before. You know some books, a stuffed animal, and some other little things."

I nodded in response and took another look around the room. The bed was large and had some basic, white sheets on it. The room was a dark blood red color like the living room and went together nicely with the gray carpet and white cieling.

There was a large, dark brown wardrobe in the corner and a bedside table at, well, the bedside. And as I turned around I saw a large televsion set on the wall.

"If you want a new wall color, it's up to you." she said, bringing me out of my scrutiny as she tossed a stuffed giraff into the box.

_'This entire place is amazing! I wonder what other things that everyone thought were jokes were real.'_

"Th-the wall color's fine." I reassured her.

"Okay, but you can change the place as much as you want. Oh, and me and some other friends hang out down stairs. But we're always so quiet that you usually won't even know that we're here."

I nodded my head again._ 'This is technically her place and I can't say that she can't come here.'_

"Okay, so you got your key right?"

I reached into my pocket and brought out the key I had found earlier. "Uh, yeah."

"Kay, have fun! I gotta get home before my dad. I'll see ya tomarrow Jimmy." She started to pick up the box and an umbrella and head for the door.

~Laure's POV~

"Wait. Look I really do appreciate this. Why don't I give you a ride back, it's still raining pretty bad out there."

_'A ride? SAY NO! SAY NOOO! Jimmy is my friend! He would never hurt me! You haven't even known him for a year! How much could you really know about him!'_

"Laure?" I jumped slightly, forgetting that he was in the room.

"No. I-I can get back fine on my own." I silently scolded myself for sounding so anxious.

"Are you sure? The temperature's are going to drop fast tonight. I'm pretty sure it's already dropped about 20 degrees."

"NO JIMMY!" He jumped a little at my suddenly booming voice. I turned and hurried out the door, slamming it on the way out. I opened my umbrella and went down to the street quickly, heading in the direction of home.

Immediatly, the voices continued to rage on in my head.

_'Why did you do that! Jimmy's your friend! No! Every guy's the same! They'll ALWAYS hurt you in the end! ALWAYS!'_ All I knew was that I couldn't risk anyone hurting me like that again._ 'Not like he did. Anyhting but what he did to me all of those years ago.'_

I finally arived at the apartment building and ran up the stairs with my eyes flowing with tears. I let them cascade down my cheeks as I ran through the front door, my bedroom door, and then slammed my face down into my pillow, allowing my sobs to shake my body violently and my dripping make-up to stain my pillow case.

All at once I felt his hands branding my skin and his voice trailing on in my head. I felt so sick and vulnerable. I made a run for the bathroom down the hall and just barely made it to the toilet as my food from that afternoon came churning its way back up.

I stayed there for several minutes after I was finished and took a wet rag to try and scrub away the feeling of him on me. My skin broke in several places and I started to bleed a little. But it felt better. When I was finished with that I changed into some PJs and pulled a jar of blood out of the cardboard box and drank the whole container.

After that I picked up the Aleve and took 3 pills instead of my regular 2. Not really caring about what the warning label said right now. I then noticed that I was breathing heavily and tried to slow it down.

As I looked up for the first time I had gotten there, my eyes trailed to the clock and I saw that it was only 11p.m. Then I heard a whimpering sound sound and saw that Sassy and Jethrow were sitting in the floor in front of my bed looking worried.

I fell to the floor with them and threw my arms around them. Sassy started to nuzzle under my neck and Jethrow licked the side of my face. In thier whimpers and meows of worry I heard Jethrow asking me to stop crying and Sassy telling me that they're here to protect me and no one will hurt me again.

Sassy knew more than anyone about what had happened because she had to watch it happen when she was a kitten and stayed in my old room. It was the sad truth. She was so little and she saw those things happened to me.

I eventually took off my makeup, threw the pillow case in the washing machine, and fell asleep on the floor with Sassy and Jethrow instead of my bed because the feeling of the mattress alone made my scared.

~Jimmy's POV~

The way that she just screamed and left like that really caught me off guard. I was still standing there trying to figure it out 10 minutes after she had slammed the door and left. I eventually decided that it would be best to try and talk to her later to get answers.

I walked back outside and grabbed my suitcases out of my car and took them inside. I quickly got out of my suit and tie and into an old T-shirt and shorts and decided to go to bed early since it was a long day. But in the back of my mind, I still couldn't help but wonder what had happened with Laure back there.

**All right, so review and tell me what you think. I worked on that all day yesterday. Oh, and I've made a new rule; I need 5 reviews for this chapter before I upload the next. How do I know what you guys are really thinking if you don't leave a review? R&R! See ya later!**


	7. A Check Up and a Lie

**K guys, sorry it took so long on this one. I got it up though :). Please enjoy!**

~McGee's POV~

It was 3 a.m. and I was just now getting home. There was a quadruple rape and homoside in DC that we had gotten a week ago and just now gotten a solid suspect for. It had seriously messed me up all week since all of the victims were young girls. As I walked into the building, and up the stairs I saw that the door was open slightly and rushed in hearing the sound of snoring down the hall.

I followed the sound to Laure's bedroom. I peeked in and saw her sleeping on the floor curled up with Jethrow and Sassy on either side of her. I couldn't help but smile to this. Some nights I would find her with both animals in her bed, others on the couch with them, but this was a first. I was slightly bewildered though, that she was sleeping when it was still dark. I mentally slapped myself, realizing that it was getting close to Friday and she would give up her nocternal habbits around the weekends.

Her soft snoring continued and I decided that I should just head to bed since it was so late, or I guess early.

~The Next Day~

I woke up around 6a.m. even though I felt like I didn't have the energy. As I made my way to the kitchen, I didn't see the coffee that Laure would usually make every morning for when I go to work. I felt a familiar fatherly worry because of this.

As I walked down the hall to check on Laure I heard a groaning sound and whimpers followed by a _*flush* _coming from the bathroom and stopped. I quickly walked in the open door and found Laure sitting on the floor with the distinct, acidic scent of vomit in the air. She looked extremely pale, well paler than usual (if that was possible). Jethrow and Sassy sat next to her seeming worried.

"Hey," she jumped slightly to just realizing that I was in there. "You okay?" I sat down to get a better look at her.

"I'm siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick." she groaned as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I put the back of my hand on her forhead to see if she had a fever. It didn't seem like it.

"Do you think that you need to stay in here any longer?" She shook her head as a response. "All right, then come on." I pulled her up and led her to her room where she went straight for her bed and flopped down face first. "I'll be right back, okay?"

When she slightly nodded again I went to the living room to call Ducky.

~Jimmy's POV~

I had gotten up extra early this morning and was slightly confused as to where I was until I remembered yesterday. _'Yep, anything that involves Laure is definatly crazy.'_ And then I started to wonder again what had happened to her last minute when she left. I would have to ask McGee later if anything seemed wrong with her.

As I was getting ready, I finally took a closer look at the entire place. The design definately screamed Laure.

All wooden furniture a deep, dark brown; blood red and voilet walls with tan and white trimming and cieling; classically framed pictures of vases and fruit hung in every room; and of course, with top-of-the-line high-tech (a certain love of that she had obviously been passed down by McGee) that included a large flat-screen TV, DVD player, surround-sound, cable, playstation3, and possibley more in the living room; a not-quite as large flat-screen and DVD player in both bedrooms; and an obviously new super-computer with four screens, a VERY large hard drive, and equipment that I had never seen before in the study.

The kitchen had pots and pans all over it, hanging from hooks next to the stove and above the island in the middle of it. All was fully stocked; pantry, fridge, cupboards, shelves, spice racks, everything. I simply grabbed a bowl of cereal, afraid that if I stayed any longer to look around I would be late for work.

There was one door I hadn't seen behind in the tour that she gave me though, that I assumed was the door that led down stairs, but I was genuinly afraid to look down there so I tried to ignore it.

~NCIS HQ~

After I had gotten to work I was suprized to see that aubtopsy was empty-except for the new bodies of course. As I checked my watch, I realized that Dr. Mallard shouldn't be here for another ten or fithteen minutes. I figured that I might as well get into my work scrubs.

As I was headed to another room to change, I heard the phone ring on the desk.

"Hello, this is Dr. Mallard's office."

_"Jimmy? Where's Ducky?"_

"McGee? Is everything alright? You sound worried."

_"Laure's sick and I don't know what's wrong. I don't know what to do!"_

"Alright calm down." _'She's sick? That would explain why she was in a hurry, but not why she would just start screaming out of no where.'_ "What are her symptoms?"

_"Um, she's been throwing up and I don't think that she has a fever."_

"Has she complained of any muscle pain?"

_"No, but let me check... she says she's a little sore."_

"It sounds like gastroenteritis, but I'd have to come over and see her to make sure."

_"Gastroenter-what?"_

"The stomach flu."

_"*Sigh* Good, I was worried it was something worse. Well, could you come over soon to make sure?"_

Just then Dr. Mallard walked in. "Yeah, I could actually come over now if it's okay with Dr. Mallard."

"If what's okay with Dr. Mallard?" he asked from the door.

"Laure's looking really sick and McGee want's to know if I could come over soon to see what's wrong." I told him.

"Oh dear, how sick?" he ask concerned.

"Vomiting, muscle pain, no fever, and neither of them know what's wrong."

"Well, by all means, go. There's a number of things that could be wrong."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard." I went back to talking on the phone to McGee. "That was Dr. Mallard, he said it was all right with him for me to come over."

_"Okay, do you need me here?" he asked._

"No, you don't _need_ to be there, and it's probably better that you get here before you get fired."

_"All right, I'll check and see if Laure needs anything first and make my way over. But call me when you find out what's wrong."_

"Of course, I'll be right there."

_"Thanks Jimmy."_

"No problem."

_"See ya."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went to my car and drove there with some basic examining tools; stethascope, sphygmomanometer, and so on. When I arrived at McGee's apartment, I knocked on the door a few times a waited to see if Laure would answer.

~Laure's POV~

Last night was like hell. I had a nightmare of what happened to me. I more or less relived what he did, but woke up before I could scream and ran to the bathroom again to fully empty my stomach. _'What's wrong with me? I haven't had that nighmare in over a year.'_ When I was done I stayed in there in case I had to puke again. My stomach felt like it was bleeding and the acid was seeping into the wounds. When I heard my dad get up, I reached over just enough to flush the tiolet and sat back down with a groan.

When my dad found me, I made the excuse that I was sick. I felt like I was sick. After asking me if I needed to stay in there any longer he took me to my room and said that he was going to call Ducky. A minute later, he asked if I had any muscle pain and I simply told him that I was a little sore, instead of how every part of my body was throbbing with the memory of it's abuse.

He came back soon again with the news that Jimmy was going to come over soon to check to see what I had. I held back the thoughts of how things were going to go when he'd come, for my dads sake. Twenty minutes later, I heard a knock on the door and reluctantly went over with Jethrow at my side for protection and was suprised to see the blank look of astonishment on Jimmy's face when I slowly opened the door.

"Wow, you really don't look so good." he said as he took a few slow steps in. I took a few steps back.

"Thanks, girls love to hear that." I told him to try to get him to think I was still myself. But I knew that my tone betrayed my efforts.

~Tim's POV~

The entire drive to work, I couldn't stop worrying about Laure. Even though Jimmy said that it was probably the stomach flu, I was still concerned. _'What if it's worse that Jimmy thought? What if Jimmy calls and says that he's taking her to the emergency room?'_ I tried to calm myself down and slightly laughed to myself as I realized what I had just thought.

"I swear I'm loosing my mind." I said as I finally walked into the building of NCIS and walked into the elevator, pressing the button to take me to the bull-pin.

~Jimmy's POV~

I knew that she wasn't well, but she looked-not her! Every time I've seen her she had this air of random confidence and energy with a backbone made of loudness and strength. But now, as I saw her, she seemed so small and helpless and even... scared. She wore a dark gray, long-sleeved pajama shirt with matching lounge pants that covered all of her except for the tips of the white socks on her feet.

She had deep bags under her eyes and her hair hung down in flat knots and tangles. She hadn't put on her make-up today and she had fear in her eyes that I could see even as she refused to look up at me. When I took a few steps inside, she stepped back. Her joke couldn't fool me, something was definatly wrong.

"Laure, what happened?" I asked her concerned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to play dumb.

"Laure, there's something going on here and you can't say that there isn't!" I told her as I tried to get closer, but she only backed up more. She took several moments looking like she was in deep contemplation to say something.

"I'm not really as sick as I seem. Physically anyway." she said quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I've been having these really bad nightmares lately. Last nights... I couldn't stomach it." she told me looking down.

"What kind of nightmare?" I asked her gently. She didn't say anything. "Even if you think that it's just the nightmares, I think I should still check you to make sure." She nodded quickly, still looking down and made her way over to the couch.

I walked over with my medical bag in hand and took a seat next to her, but again she moved away slightly. "All right, I'm going to need you to face me." I said pulling out an otoscope. She slowly turned to my direction with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Slowly placing my hand under her chin to tilt her head up, I switched the light on and then quickly switched it off, mentally slapping myself for almost forgetting her allergy to light.

It wasn't that I completely forget things about her like this, it just always seems that her allergy doesn't have any change in her life that you'd expect. She still went where she wanted, and did what she wanted to do-besides not being able to go into aubtopsy, she didn't really have any restrictions when it came to anything.

I placed the device back down in the bag and carfully tried to examine her eyes without the assistance of the instrument. I held her eyelids open with both hands and could clearly see that she was completely terrified when I heard loud hitches in her breath and saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

I quickly let go of her at seeing this and she more or less crouched herself together in a half-fetal position from her seat with her head going back down and scooting away more.

"Are you alright?" I questioned franticly. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"I don't know." she answered back more quiet than before. With one hand, she ran her fingers through her hair and took one last deep breath. She took several more moments just sitting there before speaking again.

"In my nightmare... I was still living at my old house with my mom," she began. I had never heard her speak about her mother before, knowing that still it seemed hard for her just to see other kids with their mothers. "And I was trying to go to sleep and there was this guy just standing at my door, and he came in... and he..." her face was red now and tears streaked down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hands.

I instantly understood what she was trying to say and why she was acting the way she was. My mind suddenly played pictures of her with a random guy holding her down and-I pushed these images away, trying to make my mind do something to help. I came closer to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder-still afraid of her possible reaction to physical contact after her past responses.

She flinched but didn't move away and seemed to try and calm herself down again. "It was just a bad dream. No one was really there. No one can hurt you here." I tried to offer.

~Laure's POV~

_'If only all of that were true.'_

"I know." I told him. I shook the memories out of my head and looked up a little to see him offering me a tissue. I smiled sadly and took it from his hand to wipe away the tears that stained my face. "Can we try to just get this over with. The check up I mean." I asked him, throwing the soiled tisue into a nearby trash can.

"Sure." he replied quietly. He motioned for me to move closer, which I did, but reluctantly. He held my eyes open again and looked at them, then my ears, then my mouth. After that he told me to pull up my sleeve so he could check my blood presure. I did as I was told but knew that he wouldn't be too happy seeing the wounds I had scrubbed into myself the night before.

"What happened?" he asked, in a paniced voice. I didn't answer. "Laure, how did you get these?" he questioned again, but with more force.

"I could still feel the dream happening after I woke up, so I went to the bathroom and kept rubbing until the feeling went away." I told him in only a half lie. He let out a heavy sigh, either out of annoyance of my behavior or releif that no one else had caused these wounds.

"Lets get these bandaged up first." he stated, pulling a spray can out of his medical bag. "Now, this is going to sting a little." he said before spraying it up and down my entire left arm. I barely felt the pain and it soon faded away into a cooling feeling in the opened skin. He then continued by wrapping my arm in a thin layer of gauze. "Did you rub anywhere else?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head and pulled up my other sleeve and both pant legs. He stared at them for a moment and I felt his eyes on the exposed wounds. "How long have these nightmares been going on?" he asked as he gently picked up my other arm to examine it.

"Just the last night or two." I lied, keeping my gaze at the appendage in his hands. The nightmares seemed to come and go chronicly, around which times that I would have them, I would keep my distance from most people and stay home for a while until they went away.

He stayed silent for a while, still keeping his eyes on my arm. "Is that why you freaked out last night?" he asked finally. He waited for my answer.

"It wasn't you. I flashed back to the dream for a sec and just... wanted to go home by myself." I told him. He nodded slightly then reached for the antibiotic spray can to continue mending my punctured skin.

~Jimmy's POV~

Her explination seemed likely enough, and to know that I hadn't been what set her off in that way was a relief-but still-as I contiued in wrapping her other arm in the gauze-I could feel that she was holding more back than what she had told me. I knew that I had to word the next question right or things could fall apart. "Do you have any idea why you might be have these nightmares?" I asked, now looking up at her.

She seemed suprized by my question but quickly hid it with a shrug. "You just see this stuff on the news and hear stories about it and it does things to you, ya know."

"Yeah. After some really bad cases, I sometimes still have nightmares about the stuff." I told her honestly.

"You wouldn't really be able to tell with the way that you act every time you hear that someone died. You always get all excited." she said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I do not!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Do to! Just last week, I walked into the bull pin and the gang got a call that there was a dead body and you looked like you were a kid that was told it was raining candy outside! You were practically hopping up and down like Abby!" she said laughing with a smile on her face from amusment.

I was happy that she was finally seeming to genuinly go back to her old self. The examination kept going on like that for a while, jokes, laughing, etc., but I felt like this wouldn't be the last time this would happen.

~In the Bull Pin~

"Where is McGee!" shouted Gibbs as I came out of the elevator.

"Sorry I'm late Boss," I apologized, briskly walking out of the elevator into the bull-pin. "Laure ended up getting sick this morning and I wanted to make sure that she was alright before I left."

The look of anger on Gibb's face subsided with each word of my explination. "All right," he stated, most of the tension gone from his voice. "How is she?"

I sat down in my desk before continuing, all eyes on me as I did so. "Throwing up, no fever, muscle pain, but I got Palmer to come over and see what's wrong. He said that it's probably just the stomach flu but that he should be sure and do a check up."

"Good." he said before my cell rang. I read the caller ID and saw that it was Jimmy's. I quickly flipped the phone open.

~Jimmy's POV~

_"Hey."_

"Hey McGee, good news; it was just the stomach flu."

_"*Sigh* Good, I was worried it was something worse."_

"Don't be, all she needs is plenty of rest and fluids along with food that'll be easy on her stomach like soup or something."

_"OK. Hey, can I talk to her?"_

"Uh, sure." As I turned around to look at Laure, I saw that she was already passed out on the couch, curled up in a ball. "Or not."

_"What?"_

"How fast does it usually take her to fall asleep?"

_"I don't know, seconds?"_

"That explains why she started snoring so fast. Sorry." I said shrugging to no one inparticular.

_"That's OK, I'll call her later. Thanks for checking on her."_

"No problem. I'm gonna go and head back alright?"

_"K, see ya."_

"Bye."

As I hung up my cell and looked over to Laure one last time, I could see that she was shivering. I also noticed that Jethrow and Sassy were staring at me from the far side of the room. As I made my way over to the couch again, I could here Jethrow letting out a low growl but making no attempt to move.

When I got there I took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it, observing how she grabbed the corner of it by her and pulled it close to her as she nuzzled into the pillow under her head.

All of a sudden, the growling stopped and Jethrow calmly walked over to us. I took a few steps back but stopped when I saw that he wasn't going to attack me. I slowly reached a hand over to pet him and felt him lick my hand slightly as I did so.

As he looked back over to the couch I followed his gaze and spotted Sassy lying on the back of the couch looking down at Laure before dropping down to her and curling into a ball next to her. When I looked back at Jethrow he was starting to lay down next to the couch and close his eyes.

I took this as my que to leave and walked out the door and headed to my car for a long, traffic-filled drive back to work. I felt kind of bad for lying to McGee, but I knew that this was something that Laure didn't want anyone to know. She was probably my best friend out of everyone on the team. I felt more sad for Laure having those dreams than I did for lying to McGee, and somehow that seemed to justify what I had said.

"I really hope she gets better," I said to myself as I turned the key to start the car up.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Tell me what you thought :)**

**3 You Guys**


End file.
